


When in Venice

by LostinFic



Series: Doctor x Rose Kink flashfiction [1]
Category: Casanova (UK), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A hint of slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: The Doctor has a surprise in store when he takes Rose to the Carnival of Venice in 1745.





	When in Venice

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Flashfiction on Tumblr. Prompted by Anon: Ten/Rose/Casanova having a threeway?

Rose had asked to see the Carnival of Venice. Of course, the Doctor would not miss an opportunity to impress his favourite girl. So he took her to the Carnival in 1745. He even changed into an era-appropriate costume, both of them in luxurious and colourful outfits. But the Doctor had another surprise in store for her.

“ _The_  Casanova?” Rose asked.

“Oh, yes.”

The famous lover stood at the other end of the room. Rose moved her eyes slowly up his body, lingering on his bum. At this point, she had already had a few cups of wine. She felt light and warm, even more so with the Doctor’s arms around her.

When Casanova turned around, she gasped. “He looks so much like you.”

“Well…” he tugged on his ear with a cocky smile.

Rose bit her lower lip as her eyes shifted between the Doctor and Casanova. The Doctor tightened his arms around her and lowered his lips to her ear.

“Do you want to play with him, Petal?”

He brushed the tip of his nose along her jawline, and Rose shivered.

“Oh, Doctor, can I, please?”

“Only if you promise to be very naughty.”

He slipped a hand down the front her corset, trapped a nipple between two fingers.

“Will you play with us too?”

“Oh, yes!”

*

If there was anything Giacomo Casanova enjoyed more than sex, it was love, so when this couple, so obviously smitten with each other, approached him, he couldn’t refuse.

 *

Rose was in heaven, trapped on a bed between two gorgeous half-naked men. Their lips and hands explored every inch of her skin, sometimes light and caressing, sometimes squeezing and biting. There was only one place they had yet to touch.

“Please,” she said, raising her hips off the mattress.

“All in good time, Petal.”

The Doctor’s hand splayed wide on her lower belly, held her down as she squeezed her thighs together. Casanova was covering her chest with kisses and teasing each nipple to a peak. 

The Doctor’s fingers caressed lower, through the trimmed curls over her mound. She jerked and twisted to get him to touch where she needed him. Finally, a finger glided through her folds. A long moan escaped her throat.

“More, please. Please.”

“She’s very eager,” Casanova said.

The Doctor’s long middle finger entered her but only for a second.

“And very wet,” he said to Casanova. “Look.” He held his glistening finger up for the other man to see. Casanova’s smirk was nothing short of sinful, and he licked the length of the Doctor’s finger before closing his lips around the tip.

Rose whimpered and slipped her own hand between her legs. The two men kissed briefly above her before, sharing her taste on their tongues, before kissing her too.

“My lady, please let me,” Casanova said. He pushed her hand away and moved down her body.

At the first swipe on his tongue against her clit, Rose threw he head back. “Fuuuck!” Casanova had to hold her hips down as she writhed under his ministrations.

The Doctor stroke himself as he watched them with a mix of adoration and surprise in his eyes.

“Doctor, can I?” She licked her lips as she extended a hand towards his cock.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want to thank you.”

“Good enough,” he replied, shuffling on his knees towards the head of the bed.

He caressed her hair, smoothed behind her ears the strands plastered to her sweaty forehead. Meanwhile, Rose kissed and licked the head of his cock.

“Open wide.”

He slipped between her lips and let her adjust before moving slowly back and forth. She sucked and licked as best as she could, wanting to give back to him the bliss he allowed her to have. 

Her moans added to the delicious sensations, he could feel the vibrations every time the other man made her pleasure spike.

She kept one hand on Casanova’s head and the other on the Doctor’s bum, anticipating his thrusts. It felt absolutely decadent to give and receive oral sex at the same time. She imagined what they must look like, a man between her legs, the other in her mouth, amongst silk cushions in a Venetian palace. The mental image made pleasure coil tighter in her, she sought the Doctor’s hand and twined their fingers. Casanova sensed her rising pleasure and slipped another finger in her, stroking upwards. Her toes curled, her thighs quivered and she arched off the bed with a cry of ecstasy.

When she was able to open her eyes again, both men were staring at her with ardor.

“Let’s switch,” the Doctor suggested.

“Oh, yes!”


End file.
